Peter Stackhouse
Soon after the US enters World War II, Steve Britt, a former World War I flying ace, arrives at Thunderbird Field, looking for a job as a civilian primary flight instructor. The base commander is an old friend, Lt. Col. "Mac" MacDonald, working with Squadron Leader Barrett, who is in charge of the Royal Air Force cadets at the base. Steve says he wants the job because he is too old for combat and the war will be won by pilots trained on bases like Thunderbird, but it is soon clear that he chose this base because his former girlfriend, Kay Saunders, lives nearby with her grandfather, retired Colonel Cyrus "Gramps" Saunders, also a close friend of Steve's. Steve immediately flies to their ranch and performs stunts over a water tank where Kay is bathing, blowing her robe away and then dropping her his flying coveralls. When he lands, she seems miffed, but responds to his passionate kiss of greeting. Kay is still very fond of him, but no longer deeply in love. Steve is introduced to the new class of RAF cadets, including Leading Aircraftman Peter Stackhouse, whose father Steve knew. "Mac" warns Steve to "wash them out fast" if cadets cannot meet the requirements. Peter flies clumsily and is sick from acrophobia. After three such failures, Steve tries to persuade Peter to transfer, but Peter is confident he can overcome what he calls his "conditional reflex", and asks for more time. Peter reveals the reason why he wants to fly. His brother was killed on a bombing mission and their grandmother, Lady Jane Stackhouse, summoned Peter, then an intern at a London hospital, home to show him the cheque she is sending Winston Churchill for the purchase of a new bomber to carry on the fight in Tom's memory. Since no male is left in the family to do so, Peter leaves his hospital service to enlist in the RAF to learn to fly. After hearing his story, Steve agrees to keep Peter in training. On his first leave, Peter meets Kay Saunders and is immediately infatuated. She dates Peter, but warns him that she might still be in love with Steve. Still, her instincts warn her that Steve would make a poor husband, as he is a carefree nomad not interested in settling down. Peter admires Steve and is grateful to him, so he warns Steve that he is in love with Kay and intends to propose marriage. Steve promises that he will not wash Peter out because of their rivalry. His judgment tells him that Peter will one day be a fine pilot. When Squadron Leader Barrett gives Peter a check flight, he gets sick again. Steve stands by Peter in a showdown, threatening to resign. "Gramps" throws a Fourth of July party for the cadets and, to help Steve win Kay, tricks Peter into riding a bucking bronco. This backfires when Peter proves to be an adept horseman. Steve sees that Kay has fallen in love with Peter, even before she realizes it herself. The decision on Peter's training must be made. Steve tells Peter to fly the aircraft just as he rode the bronco, by easing up and relaxing. The advice works. Steve then forces Peter to fly solo by bailing out, although he descends into a sandstorm and is blown along the ground toward a cliff. Peter lands nearby and saves Steve, but the wind flips his aircraft over. "Mac" believes that Peter's incompetence caused the damage, washes him out, and fires Steve. Kay convinces "Mac" and Barrett to giving them one more chance. She tells Steve that she has decided to marry Peter, and reminds him of his own words about where the war will be won. Peter makes good on the faith shown in him, making a deadstick landing when his engine fails during his solo flight. Soon after, Steve, hobbling on a cane, greets an incoming class of new RAF cadets. Gallery Peter Stackhouse and Steve Britt.jpg|Peter Stackhouse and Steve Britt. Steve Britt and Peter Stackhouse.jpg|Steve Britt and Peter Stackhouse. Steve Britt, Kay Saunders and Peter Stackhouse.jpg|Steve Britt, Kay Saunders and Peter Stackhouse. Peter Stackhouse and Steve Britt (2).jpg|Peter Stackhouse and Steve Britt. Peter Stackhouse and Steve Britt (3).jpg|Peter Stackhouse and Steve Britt. Stackhouse, Peter Stackhouse, Peter Stackhouse, Peter Stackhouse, Peter Stackhouse, Peter Stackhouse, Peter Stackhouse, Peter